


[ART] Say Goodnight and Go

by WhatASaur



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Art, Awkward Flirting, Cute boys, Drawing, Fanart, Getting Together, Happy Ending, Illustration, M/M, Mutual Pining, Painting, Puppies, Sharing a Bed, Snowed In, Workplace Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 13:21:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11852442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatASaur/pseuds/WhatASaur
Summary: Illustrations forgingertintedglasses2017 Stucky Big Bang ficSay Goodnight and Go- the perfect wintry escape on a sweltering summer’s day. Go make yourself some hot chocolate, bundle up inside with the air conditioner on at full blast, and find yourself transported to Boston during Snowpocalypse 2015! Join Steve and Bucky as they battle the elements, drink a lot of coffee, flirt awkwardly, and maybe even fall in love. Also, guys, there’s a puppy. Prepare to be heartwarmed.





	[ART] Say Goodnight and Go

**Author's Note:**

> What a pleasure and a joy it has been to work with my pal gingertintedglasses on this summer’s Big Bang as her artist as well as her beta. I have last year’s challenge to thank for introducing me to this stellar writer and all-around awesome human being (if you haven’t done so already, go check out her 2016 Big Bang fic [Blood On My Name](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7834975/chapters/17886322)); little did I know when I offered up my beta’ing services that I would end up making a true friend in the process! Knowing she’d be participating in this year’s challenge, I figured now was as good a time as any to dip my toe into the fanart world. This fic was so much fun to illustrate (thanks to the story’s snowy setting, my desk is now covered in white paint splatter) and really pushed me to improve my drawing and painting skills (and also to figure out how the heck boys’ hair works).

* * *

He took a couple pictures and sent them to Becca with a caption: _You might have been right about transferring to California instead._

* * *

[…] when Bucky turned to seek out a towel elsewhere, he found himself practically nose-to-nose with Steve. Who was holding a fluffy, dark blue towel. "Uh. I thought – I didn't want you to forget this." 

* * *

“I add a little cinnamon and nutmeg to the grounds.” Bucky shrugged. “Tastes better.”

* * *

“They took their time heading towards MGH. By the time they arrived, Bucky’d eaten both his banana and cookie and was partway through his cocoa and feeling much better. And also considering canonizing Steve, who had, half a block into their trek, wordlessly shifted to let Bucky walk on the inside of the sidewalk so that Bucky had a bit of a buffer between himself and other commuters.” 

* * *

Sarah dipped a finger in the extra marinade in the gravy boat […] and raised her eyebrows as the taste hit her. "Boyfriend sauce."

* * *

_It was a terrible idea, Barnes._ Sharing a bed with Steve, for warmth. It was going to be awesome and agonizing.

* * *

Steve didn’t say anything and before Bucky could turn to see his face, Steve hugged Bucky from behind and Bucky couldn’t help but lean backwards into him. _He was so warm._

* * *

The next thing he knew, Bucky was being gently shaken awake. Steve’s face swam into his vision, blurry and concerned. 

* * *

[…] he unwound his scarf, scooped the puppy up into it, and then zipped the dog up into his coat with him. 

* * *

Bucky looked down at the dog and whispered: "Make a good first impression, girl." 

* * *

[…] that didn’t mean he was in any way prepared for how adorable it would be to watch Steve teach Dorothy to sit and how blinding Steve's smile would be. 

* * *

“I really like you, Buck. I'm sorry it took apocalyptic weather to make me do something about it." 

* * *

Say Goodnight and Stay 


End file.
